This invention relates generally to a release device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pin release device used for attaching to a wheelchair lift mounted in an opening in a vehicle and releasing the lift platform for lowering the lift platform from the opening in the vehicle. The device is used in conjunction with a lift described and claimed in patent application Ser. No. 733,242, entitled, "A vehicle wheelchair lift," and filed Oct. 18, 1976.
Heretofore, there have been various types of air, hydraulic, and electrically operated lift platforms used for mounting in an opening in vehicles such as trucks, vans, automobiles, or the like. The lift platform may also be raised and lowered using cables, gearing, or other types of mechanical means. None of the prior art lift platforms provide a pin release device for releasing the lift platform from the lift frame when there is a failure of the primary power source used in lowering and raising the lift platform, such as electrical, hydraulic, or air operated cylinders, so that the lift may be lowered or raised prior to correcting the loss of the primary source of power. The platform also can be lowered by the release device for any other reason than power failure, e.g., convenience.